


Sweet Tooth

by iWantSushi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i overuse the same candy metaphors over and over again, im doing my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWantSushi/pseuds/iWantSushi
Summary: Youngjae's never tasted anything quite as sweet.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limebrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/gifts).



> for intellectuals only

inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGq7eI7Y9Gw) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qVmQ5pkink)

 

 

 

                Youngjae feels restless. His legs are crossed as he sits alone in his dorm, nails between his teeth and phone clutched tightly in his hands. It’s been five minutes since he sent his message, five minutes since his heart started fluttering with that familiar rush.

_i cant make it tonight_

                He tastes cherries, lips sweetened by the lollipop he swirled around his tongue only minutes ago. Tart. Sour. _Sweet_. Sugar always loves to linger, but candy never fills.

                Youngjae always wants more.

                His phone lights up and Youngjae is quick to open the new message. His fingers reach for another sweet, the wrapper falling to the floor as something sour pervades his taste buds.

_whats wrong?_

                Citrus, like lemon and lime. Sharp and filled with little twists. Sour is a flavor that requires patience. It tangles with his tongue and nips at his lips, but Youngjae savors the bite like he does with every little treat.

_im just not feeling well_

                He runs a fever. But it’s one for sugar.

                _okay_ – and sour twists into sweet – _feel better soon._

                His lips are candy-coated, ruby red as he smiles. Youngjae lets out a sigh and it tastes _divine_.

                _i love you_ , his boyfriend texts, but Youngjae always leaves his wrappers wrinkled and on the floor. They’re tossed aside as a mess he’ll tend to later. Right now, his heart is eager for a stronger rush. A stronger flavor. _Something_ that will make his mouth water. 

                His phone is pocketed and he’s out the door in seconds.  

                Up the stairs. Down the hall. Around the corner. Youngjae finds what he’s looking for on a couch in the commons. Their eyes meet and Youngjae’s veins flush with excitement.

                _You’re awfully greedy_ , his mother once told him. Youngjae was only a child, pupils dilated, ample with awe as he gazed through the windows of a newly opened candy store. His hands had been sticky with tangy treats, the taffy he chewed melting into his tongue, dripping, _breathtaking_ , but his sweet tooth refused to stop its aching. Youngjae could never resist his sugar-coated cravings.

                He’s no different in the present.

                _“Daehyun,”_ Youngjae breathes out, and he knows he sounds desperate. He knows he sounds just as needy as he does when he begs for another bite, another lick, another _kiss_ of something sour, of something sweet, of something _hard_ and heavy on his tongue, of something that will overpower his palette and drive him _wild_.

                Daehyun peers back at him in interest. The restlessness in Youngjae’s eyes does not go unnoticed, and even the subtle way Youngjae clutches at the ends of his sleeves, weight shifting from one hip to the other gives the purpose of his little visit away. Daehyun slowly leans back against the couch, a hand on his thigh, finger tapping to a rhythm that draws Youngjae’s eyes _down,_ right where he wants them.  A small smile lingers on Daehyun’s lips as he watches the thin paper around Youngjae’s composure unravel.

                Apple. Chocolate. Strawberry. Peach. All sweet. All temporary. Not enough for Youngjae’s greed, so he melts into Daehyun’s lap like a drizzle of honey, their lips sealing together, singed and pinched like the dancing twist of cinnamon.

                A kiss. A breath. A lick. A bite. Daehyun’s tongue cuts him like the shell of a cracked lollipop. He’s sour, he’s sweet, he’s rough and overpowering. He sticks to Youngjae’s taste buds like thickened drops of saturated syrup, hard, heavy, _hot_ and wild.

                _This_ is his most addictive flavor.  

                Youngjae shivers with delight.

                Their eyes meet again as they part for air, breaths thin and uneven, muddled by the weight of their mutual cravings. Youngjae’s lips slowly slip into a smile, glistening and red, mirroring the sinful stirs that fill his veins with sugar.

                He knows that Daehyun knows what he wants. He also knows that Daehyun is the only one who can give it to him. Words are not needed when it comes to their guilty pleasures, the singe of their touches enough to mark their greed. Youngjae gently digs his nails into the skin of Daehyun’s nape, leaning in and trailing his lips along his rough jawline, his desires conveyed through the warm brush of his little breaths.

                Daehyun simpers to himself when he feels Youngjae squirm in his lap, a feeble attempt to close what little distance they have left between them. He pulls Youngjae up instead, leading him back to the privacy of his dorm at the other end of the hall. Daehyun can’t wait any longer, and he can tell Youngjae _won’t_ wait any longer either.

                The door slams shut, locking with a resounding _click_ as Daehyun lays Youngjae down against his bed, the latter gazing up at him with a bitten smile. Daehyun carefully spreads Youngjae’s legs, kneeling in the space between them as his eyes hungrily sweep over Youngjae’s lithe body, a breathtaking blend of white chocolate and cherry, a treat just waiting to be unwrapped against Daehyun’s dark sheets.

                “How long do we have?” Daehyun asks him before stripping his shirt away, swallowing at the way Youngjae’s fingers come up to trace the contours of his skin. He knows Youngjae always has plans with his boyfriend on Friday nights. They had to be quicker, _cleaner_ , but his brow quirks in interest when Youngjae gives him a sugar-coated smile instead.

                _“All night,”_ Youngjae whispers, and he pulls Daehyun down for another kiss, eager to taste that bite of citrus, that soothing spill of honey that scatters his mind like little sprinkles. Youngjae’s fingers thread into Daehyun’s hair, skin shivering when Daehyun’s tongue slips between his lips, filling him with a nectar so sweet it’s _intoxicating_.

                Daehyun pulls Youngjae’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the side as he trails his tongue along Youngjae’s trembling body. He laps up the tangy taste of Youngjae’s skin, a delectable contrast to the usual freshness that clings to his cherry lips. Every dip and every curve is its own little confection, a strawberry cream topped with bits of mint, chased by a slice of caramel apple, hot and hard, drizzled with Daehyun’s own sticky flavor.

                Youngjae’s heart flutters in his chest, cheeks powdered with pink as he feels Daehyun spread him further, fingers pressed firmly against the soft flesh of his thighs. He loves the way Daehyun makes his body shake with just a simple touch, addicted to the way his name strips his breath away. Youngjae’s _dripping_ for Daehyun, dripping with something so sinful yet so sweet. He wants nothing more than to be touched, to be bitten and unraveled, pressed into the sheets like a hidden stash of chocolates, a guilty pleasure saved for the hours after midnight. Daehyun slips his hand beneath the waistband of Youngjae’s shorts, and Youngjae sighs with the same ecstasy that follows the pucker of a sour lollipop.

                Daehyun fills him with a sugar rush, and Youngjae just can’t get enough.

                The rest of their clothes drop to the ground and their bodies melt together, Youngjae’s lips just as needy as the endless aches of his sweet tooth. Daehyun bites Youngjae’s neck and scatters his senses like a bag of chocolate pieces, Youngjae unable to contain his gasps of delight.

                _“Please,_ Daehyun,” Youngjae suddenly breathes out, gaze dropping to the thick treat between Daehyun’s legs, unable to hide the way his mouth waters at the sight. Daehyun gives him a look of amusement but moves away, sitting with his back against the headboard as Youngjae eagerly crawls after him. Youngjae licks his stained lips, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he stares down at the heat beneath him, its tip leaking with a nectar so tempting he has to resist taking it all in at once. He touches it delicately, teasing the swollen skin with a little smile, addicted to the way his fingers begin to stick together the more they twist and rub, like strawberries dipped in a fountain of melted chocolate.

                _“Youngjae.”_ Daehyun’s voice is so husky and rough, filled with a strain that intoxicates Youngjae’s blood with another rush of sugar, another desire for something sour, something sweet, something _hard_ and heavy, hot enough to burn his palate with that sinful smack of flavor. He dips down and takes Daehyun’s length between his lips, a sweet moan of delight escaping his throat as he swirls his tongue along a swollen vein, lapping up every bit of honey he can.

                Daehyun’s fingers brush through Youngjae’s hair, coaxing him forward, to take in more of his delectable cream, Youngjae’s throat filling with the hard candy he’s been itching to taste all day. Trails of white drip from the corners of Youngjae’s cherry bitten lips, like vanilla ice cream melting on a hot summer day, cooling scorched skin with a wave of shivers. Youngjae’s legs draw together, his body squirming like a tongue coated with pop rocks, bursts of flavor so addicting that Youngjae can’t help but melt further and further into this sweetened symphony.

                The heat in his mouth begins to twitch, but before Youngjae can finish his little dessert, Daehyun pulls him away, twisted vanilla replaced with salted caramel as fingers slip between his lips instead. Youngjae finds Daehyun’s eyes as he sucks his fingers rather intently, sloppily coating the rough skin with a syrup of his own. Once they’re wet enough, Daehyun lowers his fingers, his clean hand supporting Youngjae’s waist as their lips meet in the middle, a clash of tongues and spit seeped with the same rush of sugar. A shaky breath escapes Youngjae’s throat as Daehyun pushes his fingers into his body, slipping between the soft mounds slowly, dragging along the sticky walls in a way that sparks shivers down Youngjae’s spine.

                Raspberry. Cherry. Pineapple. Banana. All sweet. All temporary, but none are ever enough. He needs it _hot,_ he needs it _rough,_ he needs it wet and wild, and Youngjae is quick to whine out his frustrations as he forces Daehyun’s hand out, letting his gluttony and lust guide his body as he steadies himself on Daehyun’s firm arms, sinking down onto his candy cock with a breathy sigh that tastes absolutely _divine_.

                Daehyun bites him hard and fills him deep, so, _so_ deep – a mouthwatering, toe-curling, body-shaking burst of sensations. Youngjae loses himself in a shower of cinnamon, hypnotized by this sugar high as he swirls his hips to a carnal rhythm. His head lulls back, cherry lips parted by breathy moans, eyes shut and moistened from stimulation. He concentrates on the delicious heat pulsating against his walls, syrup draining into a pool of warm and creamy milk, sticky, sloppy, but so, _so_ filling all the same.

                Their breaths are hot with sugar, mingling like marble as their lips clash together. The steam rises, boiling into caramel, and Youngjae’s nails tear into Daehyun’s back, body arching as he cries out his delight. Daehyun leans forward, dragging his tongue along the side of Youngjae’s sweat-glossed neck, fingers rough as they dig into the flesh of his ass, harder, _rougher,_ pushing Youngjae up and forcing him back down onto his length as he sucks in the erotic sounds of Youngjae’s pleasure. Daehyun’s name is thick with zesty juices, addictive as it drips from Youngjae’s tongue, a cocktail of pineapples and sprinkles of salt. Daehyun reaches deeper and deeper with every little bounce of Youngjae's body, skin sticking to skin like a bundle of marshmallows melting into one.  

                Youngjae gasps out as Daehyun thrusts up and into him, thoroughly matching the roll of his hips with a wave of his own. Sugar ripples through Youngjae’s body, Daehyun’s breath hot against his ear as he whispers something _dangerous_ , something dancing along the edges of sour and sweet, something that turns Youngjae’s body into a pool of jelly, trembling helplessly under Daehyun’s red hot touch.

                Youngjae’s cheeks match the color of cotton candy, the flesh of his ass smacking harshly against Daehyun’s thighs as they grab at each other’s bodies, desperate, _needy,_ pushing and pulling, twisting and biting. He feels close, _so_ close to that delicious fruit on a tree, plump and fresh, juices waiting to burst free. Youngjae’s moans grow louder and louder, matched only by the sloppy sounds of his body melding with Daehyun’s. His movements get more and more desperate, Youngjae barely lifting his hips as he bounces and grinds, breathless while the friction milks him raw from the inside out. Youngjae can almost taste those forbidden juices, his fingers just grazing the dripping peel before he’s tossed onto his back, a gasp escaping his moistened lips as Daehyun presses him into the sheets, their hooded eyes meeting through a heavy haze of lust.

                Slowly, Daehyun smirks. “Come on, baby.” His hands are rough, burning with the bite of lime as he squeeze’s Youngjae’s thighs. _“I know you can handle more than that.”_

                Youngjae’s heart skips a beat in his chest, and he bites down on his lower lip as Daehyun spreads him wide, tossing his legs to the side like crippled candy wrappers. He barely gets to blink before Daehyun is thrusting back into his dripping heat, a cry escaping Youngjae’s lips as Daehyun fills him up and ravages his core.

                Daehyun moves without restraint or care for saccharine tenderness, hands digging into Youngjae’s slim hips with enough force to leave marks. He overwhelms Youngjae’s sweet spot, watching greedily as Youngjae moans uncontrollably beneath him. Youngjae’s fingers clutch desperately around the sheets beneath him, tears brimming his lashes as Daehyun drags him back to meet his commanding thrusts.

                Daehyun grabs ahold of the heat between Youngjae’s legs, pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusts and collecting his honey between his fingertips. Youngjae watches through hooded eyes as Daehyun brings his fingers to his lips, licking the tart substance up himself, the sight, the sounds, the feeling of it all too much for Youngjae to comprehend, his body too busy tingling and twisting, begging for a sweet release. Daehyun kisses Youngjae hard, overwhelming Youngjae’s senses with an overload of flavors and sensations. Cherry. Cinnamon. Candy. _Cum._ Their tongues tangle like strings of licorice, Youngjae’s body bending to an impossible angle as Daehyun fucks him to the rough crunch of a crisp candy bar.    

                The air is saturated with the scent of their endeavors, rich with honey and cinnamon spice. Their bodies meld together like cream and coffee, hearts beating as rapidly as they do with an extra shot of caffeine. Daehyun fills Youngjae up better than any sweet ever could, from the sugar to the spice to the syrup that dribbles down his thighs. Their kisses are sloppy, hungry, incredibly _greedy._ They’re addicted to this flavor they’ve concocted together, addicted to _each other,_ a flavor that is sweeter and more dangerous than any other.

                The night ends with their throats sore and tongues coated in citrus burns and sugar brittle. Youngjae feels so wonderfully spent, body aching but satiated, his sweet tooth tingling with relief.

                Daehyun is everything Youngjae could ask for. Everything and _more._

                Their kiss is barely a kiss, merely a mesh of mouths far too dizzy to properly flush together, but it doesn’t matter to them. Daehyun’s arms slide around Youngjae’s waist, pulling him close to his body, his moistened lips leaving lazy trails along Youngjae’s bare skin. Youngjae only barely processes the sweet nothings Daehyun whispers into his ears, his exhaustion getting the best of him as he falls asleep, a lovely smile sticking to his cherry lips.

                In the morning, Youngjae’s phone begins to buzz on the nightstand.

                Youngjae doesn’t know it yet, but it’s his boyfriend. He misses Youngjae. He wants to see him.

                It takes minutes before Youngjae finally opens his eyes, bleary, mind fuzzy as he struggles to reach for his phone. He doesn’t think about who it could be, he doesn’t think about anything at all, but before his fingers can even grace the device, Daehyun’s hands slip between his legs, unwrapping him slowly, carefully, pulling him back to his touch and to his addicting taste. Youngjae quickly forgets about his phone, lost in a spine-tingling fever as Daehyun trails his tongue along his sweet and slender thighs.

                Daehyun is just like Youngjae.

                He’s greedy.

                And Youngjae’s phone remains untouched, buzzing quietly under the surreptitious haze of yet another sugar rush.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sour patch dicks
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
